syfyfaceofffandomcom-20200213-history
Face Off (Season II)
Season II is the second fictional season of face off, there were 14 make-up artist competing against each other for the prize. Contestants #Ashley Kammer, 21 #Nick Haveman, 23 #Maloree Brugel 23 #Jared DeMeester, 23 #Sarah Robertson, 22 #Mike Perles, 23 #Robby Johnson, 23 #Lauren Trieber, 22 #Luke Lyons, 23 #Alex Chopp. 24 #Brady Gonzales, 22 #David Huggins, 23 #Megan Fester, 22 #Tommy Miller, 23 Elimination Table Episodes Episode II.1: Survival Of The Fittest Foundation Challange: to create a unique make up, to represent who you are, by using objects from the welcome party. *Reward: Immunity *Winner: Alex Spotlight Challange: In teams of two, make a humanoid animal-animal hybrid, using one predator and one of their prey as insparation. Top Looks: Nick & Luke, Ashley & Mike Bottom Looks: Alex & Tommy, Robby & David *Winner: Luke *Eliminated: Tommy II.2: Paint Job Spotlight Challange: To pick a backdrop and nude body paint models to create characters who will fit with the backround. Top Looks: Lauren, Megan, Jared Bottom Looks: Sarah, Maloree, Brady *Winner: Lauren *Eliminated: Brady II:3 Game Over Spotlight Challange: In team of 2, to re-create characters created by video game creator Thomas Gorsuch. One team member will create it as is. The other will create it as the opposite gender. Top Looks: Lauren, Ashley, Mike Bottom Looks: Nick, David and Megan *Winner: Lauren *Eliminated: Nick 11.4: Dead Job Foundation Challange: to create realistic bullet wounds. *Reward: Immunity *Winner: Mike Spotlight Challange: to take an occupation and zombify it. Top Looks: Megan, Mike, Maloree Bottom David, Sarah, Ashley *Winner: Maloree *Eliminated: David 11.5: The Sign of Death Spotlight Challange: to pick a zodiac sign and to use it as inspiration for a horror film villian Top Looks: Luke, Mike, & Robby Bottom Looks: Alex, Lauren, & Sarah *Winner: Luke *Eliminated: Sarah 11.6: Scaredy Boss Spotlight Challange: to create a boss worthy of a horror themed video game, using a phobia for inspiration. Top Looks: Mike, Robby, Maloree Bottom Looks: Megan, Lauren Luke *Winner: Robby *Eliminated: Lauren II.7: Alien Makers Foundation Challange: too create make up based on dentures wore by the model. *Reward: Imunnuity *Winner: Ashley Spotlight Challange: to modernize species from the star wars galaxy. Top Looks: Alex, Maloree, Jared Bottom Looks: Robby, Ashley, Luke *Winner: Lauren *Eliminated: Robby and Luke II.8: Beauty Of Death Spotlight Challange: to create a plant-human hybrid. Top Looks: Ashley, Megan, Alex Bottom Looks: Mike, Maloree, Jared *Winner: Megan *Eliminated: Maloree Episode 9: "Haunted Entities" Spotlight Challenge: Create a demonic entity based on a actual haunted Place But only three people must make it to the finale which means two of them will be eliminated *top Looks *Mike Ancient Ram Inn *Megan Pogvelia Island *Ashley Mary king's close *Bottom Looks *Alex Island of The Dolls *Jared White House *Winner Mike *Eliminated Jared Alex Episode 10: "Fly High" Spotlight Challenge: create Create two characters using Dream theme for a wind proof acrobatic makeup *Megan Fear *Mike Holy *Ashley Enchanted *Winner Mike Category:Unofficial Seasons